<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Behaviors by OhNoHello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334558">Mortal Behaviors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello'>OhNoHello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boat Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a far cry from the first time Hermes had lagged behind. Professional, he had called them, but Hermes was a social creature and craved company. Associates, Hermes had said, but Charon wasn't sure they fit the definition of the word. There was something cold and distant to how Hermes talked about <i>them</i> that it sounded like a joke off his sly trickster tongue. A not so well kept secret, if anyone bothered to look close enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Behaviors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just following the natural progression of being CONSUMED by a new ship and pumping out (heh) a pwp. </p><p>I wrote this on my phone</p><p>I didn't edit this :| </p><p>I'm sorry for any embarrassing autocorrects. It kept wanting to say liver instead of lover pffftfftfppf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes was waiting at the shore when Charon returned. </p><p>The messenger god hovered just off the ground, the sound of fluttering wings hummed in that quiet space. His feet dangled limp and pointed, his hands were folded neatly behind his back, and a small, coy smile adorned his face. </p><p>Charon's oar stilled in the a River Styx, eddys coiling in its wake. The skiff glided across the ruby tinted water, easing Charon closer and closer to the dock. The already laconic sentinel of the underworld was driven to silence. As he usually was.</p><p>"And a good evening to you as well my dear ferryman." Hermes glanced to the side in thought. "Or morning. Whichever you may prefer." </p><p>Their transaction had concluded hours ago, maybe half a mortal day. Hermes had delivered the souls of the dead and Charon boarded those who could pay onto his skiff. He had deposited the shades to their eternal resting place and promptly turned around to begin anew. His existence as it were was a simple one.</p><p>Until it wasn't.</p><p>It was a far cry from the first time Hermes had lagged behind. Professional, he had called them, but Hermes was a social creature and craved company. Associates, Hermes had said, but Charon wasn't sure they fit the definition of the word. There was something cold and distant to how Hermes talked about <i>them</i> that it sounded like a joke off his sly trickster tongue. A not so well kept secret, if anyone bothered to look close enough.</p><p>Wood clunked as the bow kissed the dock. </p><p>"Oh don't look so surprised to see me," Hermes tutted. Wings beat harder as he rose into the air, to hover just over the crest of the ornate bow. "I do believe we have done <i>quite</i> well today, don't you? Worthy of a little break, hm?" </p><p>The suggestion was not lost on Charon. His rings ground against wood as his hands twisted around his oar. He glanced across the Stygian shore line, finding it abandoned and bare, waiting on its masters to fill it full of souls. Charon tucked his chin and looked up at the little god under the brim of his hat. </p><p>Hermes, hands still folded behind his back, perched one foot down on the bow and leaned in, placing his face and that <i>smile</i> into Charon's space. </p><p>"I swear, if I don't remind you from time to time I do think you'll run yourself ragged, associate." </p><p>The constants snapped as Hermes said each syllable in distinct sections. </p><p>"Hhrrnnnn. . ." </p><p>They had done this little dance for over a millennia and Charon was still unused to it. Hermes injecting his fondness for mortals and their behaviors. How the gods on Olympus both provided and reflected the characteristics of those who dwell between. While Charon and his ilk simply <i>were</i>.  </p><p>Charon's infectious <i>associate</i> had suggested a break, a relaxation, a moment to himself. Something so very <i>mortal</i>. But Charon had accepted both the excuse and the company at the time and Hermes exploited it ever since. </p><p>Hermes would wait or arrive alone or surprise Charon in a quiet corner of the underworld. He should have never been given so much freedom over the domain, but Charon supposed he was partly to blame for that one. Hermes would offer a moment to themselves. Sometimes they sat and watched the river burble by. Sometimes they would drink. Sometimes they would talk and Charon would listen to Hermes go on and on about the surface world. </p><p>Sometimes they would sleep. </p><p>And other times. . . </p><p>Charon's gaze rested on Hermes' foot, where it balanced delicately on the curved wood, wings beating like an anxious hummingbird. Up a toned leg, where thick, whippet fast thighs pressed together. His chiton was sinched loosely and from his hunched over position the shoulder drape dangled to reveal a broad chest. Charon's eyes darted up a jutted collar bone and from his vantage point he could see Hermes' cheshire smile of white teeth. </p><p>It was Hermes who opened the door, who made the offer. It was Charon who made the choice. </p><p>He reached up, snagged Hermes by the waist, and dragged him down to Charon's level. A big palm splayed out on the small of his back, urging him to hover flush against Charon. His laughter rang like cruel bells.</p><p>"Well alright then if you insist," Hermes laughed sing song. </p><p>His hands snaked into Charon's collar, slipping underneath his hair. Hermes' palms were warm like summer and his pinkies hooked behind Charon's jaw like they belonged there. </p><p>"If you insist," Hermes repeated, his breath brushing against Charon's bones. </p><p>Hermes rested soft lips to Charon's mouth, doing all the work for the both of them. His lip dragged wanting and wet over Charon's slack jaw. A tongue darted between Charon's teeth to taste oblivion. Hermes moaned, the sound bouncing like a song. He was taking his time, moving slow, but Hermes' excitement would change that soon enough. </p><p>He fluttered higher, forcing Charon's head to tilt back to accommodate them. Wings beat around his face and Hermes twisted his head to truly kiss his lover. </p><p>He pulled back, heavy lidded and drunk on pleasure. Purple mist coiled from the corners of his lips and another smile grew across his face. Laughter coiled more smoke from between his teeth, having literally stolen Charon's breath away. </p><p>"It still astounds me just how easy it is to get you to make that face," Hermes laughed, his voice low and hushed, but no less quick. "Come now my good man, I would expect you to be old hat at this by now." </p><p>For good measure he flicked the brim of Charon's hat and it tilted back on his head. </p><p>Enough teasing. The oar thunked heavy against the skiff's walls and Charon used both of his free hands to drag Hermes down. He plopped down onto the bench, pulling a laughing Hermes onto his lap, a powerful leg straddled on either side. His fingers dug into Hermes' waist, into his hips, into the compacted strength of him. </p><p>That lilting laughter bubbled out of Hermes, his head thrown back, and descended into an over exaggerated sigh. </p><p>"You are too easy," he cooed and leaned back in for more. </p><p>The nature of Hermes' kisses ramped up, becoming more frantic like the man himself. The way he moaned against Charon's taut skin, his tongue curling into Charon's mouth, his hands starting to wander. He tilted his head to kiss sloppily down Charon's jaw as sun kissed fingers found their way beneath Charon's stole. </p><p>Charon could've laid back and taken it, let Hermes explore and do as he pleased, but how could he? With such a tantalizing offer in his lap. </p><p>He ran his hands up Hermes' back, into his hair, pressing them closer, chest to chest. He explored those wonderful legs of his, tracing toned muscle, toying with the hem of his chiton. Hermes shuddered, his wings twitched, he moaned into Charon's neck. Charon took two large handfuls of plush ass and <i>squeezed</i>.</p><p>"Fuck," Hermes moaned. "Fuck me, gods on high. Have some mercy, old man." </p><p>Hermes attempted to maintain a laugh, but it was too breathless. Charon pushed and Hermes undulated against his lap. His head rolled back as Charon pushed again, kneaded into soft flesh. </p><p>"Mercy, mercy please," he laughed. </p><p>"Hhhhaaaa. . .," Charon breathed, watching the show. </p><p>Hermes wriggled and writhed, rocking his hips back into Charon's kneading hands. His neck clicked as it lolled, eyes fluttering back, losing himself. He pushed up against Charon, the effect evident between his legs, a show of Olympian hunger. </p><p>"Nnnggggaa." </p><p>Charon trailed his hand to hike under Hermes' ass, to hitch his leg a little higher. </p><p>"Ferryman," Hermes breathed. "Old man. Charon. Don't be a tease." </p><p>Charon leaned in a little closer to breathe a plume over Hermes' face. </p><p>"Hhrrgh," he purred. </p><p>Hermes' smile twitched at the corner. Smoke curled over his face but he only held still in Charon's arms. For just a moment. That's all he could give before he broke. The smooth seduction flew out the window and Hermes descended into his normal vigor. His fingers scrambled over Charon's coins, finding the clasps of his collar. It hit the boat heavy, rocking it in the river, coins collided and chimed out over the open water. His fingers clawed over the nocturne robes, ripped at the cloth. He sucked in quick, excited breaths as more and more dead ashen flesh was revealed. He snarled and bit down on Charon's prominent collar bone, his fingernails dug and bounced over the cartilage of Charon's ribcage. </p><p>"Haaaa," Charon breathed into Hermes' ear. "Aaannnh." </p><p>He slid up Hermes' thigh, under his chiton, and ran his finger over Hermes' hole.</p><p>Hermes groaned and sunk his teeth into the paper thin skin of Charon's chest. He babbled, spitting out gagged obscenities. </p><p>Charon prodded inside.</p><p>Hermes' incessant prattle couldn't be stopped, only muffled with want. His back hunched and he pushed back on Charon's fingers. He thrusted and fucked back and forth, pushing Charon in deeper and deeper. He moved like a wave, back onto Charon's finger then forward flush against Charon's body. Searching for friction and relief. Hermes' lip trailed down Charon's emaciated chest and dark eyes looked up at him. He was almost reverent, in awe. </p><p>He scrambled through layers of robe and found Charon's cock. </p><p>"<i>Nnggrrrrahh!</i>" </p><p>The groan reverberated off cavernous walls and rocked the skiff. A ripple of water shuddered across Styx. Charon could see the force of it run through Hermes' bones and how a rueful grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>As ferryman to the dead, there was no need for such base mortal instruments. His kin indulged in those acts, the mimickry of want, but not Charon. Never Charon. Only at Hermes' question did Charon try. </p><p>He could see why. </p><p>Hermes laughed, a short barking thing, and settled into his typical speed. He jerked Charon's dick, hard and dry in his palm, like he has a mission. He continued to rock back against Charon's finger, not stopping even when Charon slipped in a second. </p><p>"Oh <i>yes!</i>" Hermes bit the word. He snagged Charon by the wrist and shoved Charon's fingers in deeper still. "Yes, do me <i>right</i> Charon." </p><p>Having Hermes as a partner was simple. Charon could simply sit back and let the little messenger god do all the work. If Charon let him, Hermes would jerk him to completion, continue to lose himself on Charon's fingers, still running down pleasure. As was his nature. </p><p>Charon took Hermes' free hand, disturbing his balance only slightly, and rested it on the side he had bitten. It was unblemished, as if nothing had happened. </p><p>"Nnnrraaa," Charon groaned. </p><p>Hermes pushed, ever so slightly, tilting Charon back. He lay down, balanced between two benches. His head tilted back and his hat tumbled away. Hermes pulled free of Charon's invading fingers and his hand found something else to spear himself on. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Charon's cock and lined it up true. </p><p>A soft whimpering whine rattled behind Charon's sternum. Hermes' grin spread in supreme satisfaction. </p><p>He sat back on Charon's dick. </p><p>"Aaaahh," Hermes laughed. His shoulders quaked and his head rolled back, eyes closed and pleased. "Ah very good that's very good yes." </p><p>Charon watched. He rested his hands on Hermes' hips and simply watched the little god acclimate to his dick. Lost to his own lust, Hermes didn't wait long and before he had bottomed out, he began to move. The strength of his powerful thighs shifted under Charon's touch as they pushed up and back down again. Hermes kept his hand on Charon's dick, as if keeping him in place, as if <i>Charon</i> was the one who would buck out of control. </p><p>Words slipped from Hermes' lips, uttered prayers of worship that Charon did not know, lost in his own reverie. His hand trailed hard down Charon's torso, pressing and praising. He probably had no idea what he was touching. </p><p>Hermes rode. </p><p>Charon lay back and watched and contemplated. Nothing to do but disappear deep into Hermes, watch him pleasure himself. </p><p>He was overwhelming, he'd always been. From the first suggestion of intimacy eons ago all the way to that word. <i>Associate.</i> Special in the way Hermes said it. Like a curse or a secret between them. A smile on Hermes' lips that no one but Charon knew the meaning of. </p><p>Charon trailed his fingers under cloth that his nothing and around Hermes' dick. </p><p>"Ahhh yes," Hermes breathed through his exertion, between pumps of his thighs. "There you go old man, welcome aboard." </p><p>Charon was languid and lazy as he stroked up and down Hermes' length. The time he took was torture to the fastest of the gods, but Hermes was too gone in his own world to spit judgements down at his lover. Impatience had been superceded by need.  </p><p>"Charon," Hermes moaned on each bounce. "Charon. Charon Charon. You feel. . ." </p><p>The next taking of his dick, Charon felt his hips press into the bench. Then leave it. </p><p>Charon's hand stalled on Hermes' cock and he tilted his head to look down the expanse of their bodies. Sure enough, Hermes had clamped his thighs around Charon's slim hips and was dragging him into the air. Wings beat against the oppressive heat, lifting them up into nothing. Charon's body bent as Hermes dragged him, carried him where he wanted him. </p><p>Charon wasn't sure Hermes was aware of what he was doing. The god simply <i>did.</i></p><p>It would be easy to let Hermes carry Charon where he wanted him, do as his swift moving mind pleased. </p><p>It was far more satisfying to participate. </p><p>Charon could move quick when he wanted to. In one fluid movement, he sat up, pulled Hermes down to earth, down hard on his cock, and pushed them tumbling forward. Hermes' back hit the floor of his boat, curling up snug in the curve of its bow. Charon spread Hermes open for him and rolled his body, pushed and dug his dick deeper into his lover. </p><p>Hermes choked on words and only managed to stay silent for a second. </p><p>"There yes!" he gasped, eyes wide and manic. "There you go yes yes yes just like that. More. More please." </p><p>Charon groaned, mist and smoke coiling around the two of them, tinting their world with shades of death and night. His robes hung low on his arms, his chest and shoulders exposed for Hermes to feast upon. On his knees in praise before his felled god. </p><p>Charon ran his hands down the back of Hermes' preternatural thighs and gently coaxed then down. He pushed in tighter, bending the little messenger in half. Hermes had nothing intelligible to say to that, only the continuous onslaught of syllables, sloppy in his diction as he swirled into descent. Leaning in closer, bending Hermes further, until his knees pressed against wood, until he was fully cloaked in Charon's shadow.</p><p>"Ch-charon," Hermes choked. </p><p>He ran a hand down Charon's chest, fingers staining to touch. Charon grabbed Hermes firmly by the wrist and pinned him to the floor. Knuckles rapped hard against the skiff and Hermes barked out a little cry. It devolved into a moan at Charon's next thrust. The force of it was enough to ripple Hermes' ass, for the song of flesh on flesh to ring out, for the boat to rock. Water sloshed and was disturbed with every violent, meaningful thrust. </p><p>All that was left were Hermes' pants and the crash of little waves against the boat walls. Hermes stared up at Charon, exploring his face, eyes dark and hazed over with lust. His mouth hung open and he seemed to be trying to speak, but with his knee against his chest he couldn't make out much more than gargled pleas for <i>more</i>. </p><p>Charon leaned in, his hair draping over them, hiding them. Completely unaware, he pressed down harder on Hermes' wrist. Wood crackled under the force of it, but Hermes didn't complain. </p><p>Charon was close enough for Hermes to kiss him again. He breathed deep, taking in the scents of the world above, still clinging to the skin of his wandering lover. A sound left him, the last sigh leaving a corpse. </p><p>"Spill into me," Hermes prayed. </p><p>Charon obeyed. </p><p>His hips pushed flush against Hermes, lifting his ass off the wood. He bowed his head, his forehead kissing against Hermes' own. Noise stopped, the water stilled, everything became as silent as a crypt. </p><p>Like a mortal, Charon came into Hermes. </p><p>The high of orgasm was still foreign and strange to Charon and he was sure he'd never grow used to it. White noise rang in his ears. When the cotton filled haze cleared, Hermes' quick breathing and the <i>schlick</i> precum clicking quickly over skin came back. Hermes jolted beneath Charon as his free hand worked himself over. That too tired, too excited grin was permanently etched on his face. </p><p>Charon began to pull off, to release the pressure on Hermes' wrist and thigh. </p><p>"No," Hermes whispered. </p><p>Charon stayed. </p><p>Hermes came. </p><p>Godly beauty aside, there wasn't anything special about the act. Hermes' eyes squeezed shut, his back arched, a whine seeped between ground teeth. Cum leapt from his dick onto soft cloth, onto soft skin. Wings beat against the shadowed curve of the skiff's bow. </p><p>All of it so mundane, so mortal. </p><p>It was Hermes. That's what made it special, made Charon's heart clench and not want to look anywhere else but Hermes' ecstacy. </p><p>Hermes made Charon. </p><p>Hermes settled down with a contented sigh, eyes still closed, amused smile on his lips. Charon pulled off him, releasing his weight and and pulling out of Hermes' heat. Hermes hissed at the loss.</p><p>Charon shed his robe, pulling it fully off his body. He didn't particularly appreciate being fully naked in any situation and was quick to pull the robe over the two of them. He lay down next to Hermes, stretching out his long legs and pulling in close to his lover. Hermes laughed once and opened one eye to look at Charon. </p><p>"I really should stop being so surprised at this point," Hermes said, rolling onto his side. "But some how you always seem to manage just that." </p><p>"Hhrrnnn. . ." </p><p>Hermes blinked one eye at a time, seeping into yet another mortal indulgence. Charon didn't have the talent his brother had, but he ran a hand over Hermes' eyes, convincing them shut. The constant fluttering tension Hermes carried dropped like a brick long before Charon pulled his hand away. He went boneless against the skiff floor, defenseless. Charon eased an arm around him, pulled him close and was quick to join his lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Urrrggggfffgggggb </p><p>Just had to get it out</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>